godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Mancini
Vincent Mancini, later Don Vincenzo Corleone, was the illegitimate son of Sonny Corleone. Vincenzo succeeded Michael Corleone as Don Corleone. Biography Early Years Vincent was the illegitimate son of Sonny Corleone and Lucy Mancini who was born two years before Sonny's death in 1948. Vincent was never treated as a real member of the Corleone family and was never given access to the family's criminal empire. He was known as a frequenter at the Stracci casinos in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Joey Zasa, the owner of the Corleones businesses in New York, offered Vincent a position in the muscle end of his family. Vincent accepted, despite Michael's offer to give him a job in the legitimate world. He and Zasa swiftly became enemies, particularly due to Zasa's barely masked disdain for Michael and the old ways. Despite this, Vincent endeared himself to his uncle in 1979 by trying to protect him from rival Mafia families, and the aging Don took the hot-headed, irrational, violent young man under his wing to try to redeem him, as a way to redeem his own bloody past. Rise in the Family Vincent saved Michael from an assassination attempt orchestrated by Zasa, whom Vincent then personally murdered. Vincent's irrepressible violent streak often angered Michael, but not nearly as much as his burgeoning romance with Michael's daughter (and Vincent's cousin) Mary, whom Michael feared would be endangered by being involved in Corleone family business. This did, however, become useful to Michael, when his old ally Ozvaldo Altobello turned against him. Vincent was to ask Altobello's help in running away with Mary and starting his own family. After carefully avoiding Altobello's trap by refusing to hurt Michael himself, Vincent was introduced to the mastermind behind Michael's recent troubles, Don Liccio Lucchesi. The New Don Despite their personal differences, Michael appointed Vincent the new Don and head of the Corleone family in 1980. His time spent with Michael had made him into a new man, much wiser, patient, and aware of his status as the new Don. In return for being elevated, Vincent had to end his relationship with Mary. The same night the romance ended, however, Mary was killed in an assassination attempt on Michael. Vincent quickly and ruthlessly killed the assassin responsible, Mosca de Montelepre. on May 13, 2005 he was killed in a shootout with the cops along with his capos and soldatis. The Godfather Part IV In the DVD commentary for The Godfather Part III Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola had imagined a fourth Godfather movie in which Vincent would change the Corleone Family into a drug cartel, and soon to his death. Ray Liotta, Leonardo DeCaprio and Luis Guzman had been interested in such a movie. It would also include flashbacks with Vito once again played by Robert De Niro. The flashbacks will show the early years of Vito as Don. However due to the death of Mario Puzo in 1999, the movie will not happen.This film has was supposed to take place from 1997-2005 and the flashbacks from 1925-1940. Category: Dons Category: Corleones